LIBERTY
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: HPRL HPDM Numa noite, Rodolphus Lestrange sonha com o amor da sua vida, onde ambos têm uma conversa e onde, finalmente, Rodolphus obtém a liberdade.


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Liberty**_

_**Pandora Narcissa Black**_

_**JK Rowling characters**_

_**Slash – HP x RL**_

_**Adaptação da musica de Coldplay – **Green Eyes_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**+ Mansão Lestrange/Potter +**

**+ Tarde +**

As chamas da lareira brilharam intensamente. A figura morena e musculada de Rodolphus Lestrange, apareceu sobre o tapete de pele de leopardo. O homem de cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos azuis, sacudiu as cinzas e logo fixou o olhar no sítio onde aparecera. Era uma sala espaçosa e luxuosa, de grandes sofás de veludo negros e mobiliário caro.

O ex. devorador tirou o pesado sobretudo negro e atirou-o para o sofá. Subiu os três degraus de mármore branco e penetrou no hall, onde entrou na porta á direita. Abriu-a, mostrando um quarto de adolescente decorado de laranja. Vazio. E logo depois de fechar a porta, avançou para a outra porta, de um quarto de adolescente também, estava decorado de prateado.

O homem belo soltou um suspiro. Retrocedeu para a sala, onde preparou um copo de whisky de fogo e sentou-se no sofá. Não ligou as luzes. Ficou perdido na obscuridade da noite.

O seu olhar azuláceo parou numa fotografia, onde estava ele com um adolescente de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos verdes, onde estava prisioneiro.

A sua relação começara em circunstâncias estranhas e perigosas. Rodolphus traiu o seu amo, Lord Voldemort e foi torturado, como pagamento. Conseguiu fugir com a ajuda do seu irmão, Rabastan. Vagabundeou por Londres durante dois dias, parando exausto no meio da estrada. Só se lembrou de tudo, quando acordou numa cómoda cama. Harry Potter, o seu salvador explicara-lhe que estava no Quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix, a salvo dos devoradores.

Rodolphus fora submetido a interrogatório em Veritaserum, onde confessou os planos do seu conhecimento. Descobrira algumas verdades, como que Severus Snape era o espia ansiado pelo seu ex. amo e que o Menino-Que-Viveu namorava com a mais nova dos Weasleys. Rodolphus não soube o porquê, naquela altura, mas incomodara-lhe ver o herói nos braços da ruiva.

Depois, de ter liberdade para passear pela casa, começara a conversar com regularidade com Potter, que mais tarde se tornou, Harry e depois, Angel (1). Visitara imensas vezes a biblioteca Blacktariana, sendo o local de encontros com Angel. Uma vez foram apanhados a fazer amor, pela ruiva. Sem duvida um escândalo digno de ser.

Após a guerra, onde triunfou o seu Angel e ele também, ao matar a mulher, Bellatrix, que matara o seu irmão, ele e Harry mudaram-se para Godric Hollow's, para a mansão Potteriana, reconstruindo-a com a ajuda de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, perdão, Lupin e o seu filho, Sirius Lupin, os seus únicos apoios na relação. Casaram e tiveram dois filhos gémeos, Raymunda e Ryan.

Quando estes tinham oito anos, fora diagnosticado um vírus no sangue de Angel, matando por completo o seu amor.

E Rodolphus criou os filhos (agora com dezasseis anos), com amor e carinho, não aceitando mais ninguém na sua vida, mantendo fidelidade para com Angel.

O homem abraçou-se á fotografia, chorando, como costuma fazer nas noites em que está só.

**+ Paraíso +**

Um belo homem, de cabelos negros espetados e olhos esmeraldas, vestindo uma armadura branca e exibindo as belas asas verde-esmeraldas, observava o homem, anteriormente descrito.

Angel, limpou as lágrimas. Quanto estranhava Rodolphus…. Os seus beijos e abraços calorosos… mas doía ver o seu amado ferido pelo passado.

Novamente, soltou mais lágrimas. Uns braços pálidos abraçaram-lhe pela cintura e Angel apoiou a sua cabeça no peito do indivíduo.

Inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente ao seu amigo, que também agachou a sua, fazendo com que as madeixas loiras fizessem cócegas no rosto moreno.

- Então, Harry, outra vez espiando Rodolphus?  
- Como sabias que eu estava aqui?

- Conheço-te, Harry. Sei muito bem como é a tua curiosidade gryffindoriana.

- Não sei o que fazer, Draco (2). – suspirou.

O loiro sorriu compreensivamente e, com lentidão, voltou o corpo do moreno para si. Apoiou a sua testa na de Angel e sussurrou, fixando os seus olhos cinzas nos verdes.

- Não te resta nada de herança merodeadora, Harry?

- E Morfeu (3), mata-me.

- Tenho a certeza que ele entenderá a tua necessidade. Eu encubro-te.

A cara de Harry iluminou-se e Draco permitiu-se sorrir, para depois chocar os seus lábios nos de Angel. Uniram as suas línguas e logo separaram-se. Um beijo de carinho entre irmãos.

- Vai lá.

- Que faria eu sem ti?! – gritou, após começar a correr.

- Suicidavas-te! – gritou de volta, sorrindo ao seu amigo, para depois ficar sério.

Olhou para as águas, onde a nítida imagem de Rodolphus boiava, para depois suspirar, fazendo-a desaparecer. Deu meia volta. Estava atrasado para o encontro com Selene (4).

**+ Sonho de Rodolphus +**

Sentia alguém a acarinhar o seu cabelo. Sorriu feliz. Só havia uma pessoa que o acarinhava assim. Só Angel tinha mãos para aquilo.

A contra gosto, abriu os olhos, olhando aqueles olhos verdes, cheios de pureza. Aqueles olhos. Como estranhara aquele verde…

- Angel…

- Rodolphus…

Não foram precisas mais palavras, para dizer o quanto se estranhavam. Uniram-se num beijo violento, desesperado. Os braços delgados envolveram o pescoço do ex. devorador e gemeu, quando as mãos dele tocaram onde não deviam.

Parou o beijo e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis.

- Não vim cá para isso.

- Que sucede? – perguntou, fazendo uma suave carícia no cabelo negro. Angel sorriu.

- Não podes continuar assim.

- Assim, como? O que demónios Raymunda te disse, com as suas capacidades (5)?!

- Ray não me disse nada. Nem é necessário ninguém me dizer. Conheço-te bem. Estás a fundir-te num poço de tristezas e a afastar-te dos nossos filhos. Raymunda e Ryan sabem como és, mas não estás a acompanhar os seus passos. Educaste-os de uma maneira excelente, são boas pessoas, dignas de Potter e Lestrange, mas não estás a par das suas emoções. Que sabes dos namorados de Ryan ou as namoradas de Ray?

Nada.

- Fazes-me falta. Sozinho não sou capaz.

- Não estás sozinho. Eu estou contigo. Não em carne e osso, mas em espírito. Em essência. Vive a tua vida. Ainda és novo. Amar-te-ei sempre, igual a que tu a mim, mas não me podes ser sempre fiel. Vive o resto da tua vida, ainda que seja apenas umas curtes.

- Tens alguém, lá em Cima?

- Draco não me deixa ter ninguém. Ele é muito possessivo comigo, já para não falar de Sirius e os meus pais (6).

- Para quê que me dás conselhos, se não fazes o mesmo contigo?

- Porque comigo é diferente.

- Harry! Namora com Draco.

- Ele namora com Selene.

- Selene?

- Pesquisa em livros o que significa. Talvez aceite sair com Hermes. – brincou. E logo ficou sério. – Draco chama-me.

- Não podes ficar mais?

- E Morfeu mata-me! – sorriu. – Tenho que ir.

Rodolphus olhou-o e soltou uma lágrima, que foi colhida pelos lábios de Angel. Beijaram-se e abraçaram-se, vezes sem conta, para depois se separarem.

- Diz aos meninos que os amo.

- Eles sabem. Te amo.

- E eu a ti.

Rodolphus fechou os olhos.

**+ Mansão Potter/Lestrange +**

Um anjo translúcido apareceu e beijou a testa suada de Rodolphus. A porta abriu-se, deixando passar a figura de dois adolescentes. Ryan, um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis e Raymunda, de cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos verdes.

O anjo sorriu.

- Pai!

Ryan foi até ao pai e suspirou, quando viu que estava bem. Que apenas adormecera. Tirou-lhe o copo do whisky e os sapatos sem perceber que a irmã estava especada.

- Papá…

- "Ray…"

Só ela podia ouvir. Raymunda sorriu, fracamente. O irmão olhava-a, desconfiado, mas não tanto. Outros ataques, resmungou para si.

- "Que sucedeu, papá?"

- "Nada, pequena. Cuida do teu pai e do teu irmão por mi, Raymunda"

- "Não duvide."

O anjo sorriu mais uma vez, para depois desaparecer.

Raymunda virou-se para o irmão.

- Era o papá.

- Que disse ele?

- Para cuidar de ti e do pai. Vamos levá-lo para o quarto.

Com alguma força dos dois adolescentes de dezasseis anos, levaram o pai para o quarto deste.

**+ Paraíso +**

Angel encostou-se no peito de Draco. Os dois desnudos, iluminados pela luz da lua de Selene.

- Estranhas Rodolphus? – perguntou o loiro, sonolento.

- Sim.

- E os teus filhos?  
- Também.

Draco olhou Angel e beijou-o novamente. Amava a Harry e este amava-o. Mas ambos sabiam, que lá no fundo se gostavam como irmãos. Draco não conseguia amar ninguém como algum dia amou Blaise, igual a que Harry amou Rodolphus.

No fundo, ambos buscaram consolo em si.

O loiro adormeceu e Angel beijou-lhe a fronte, para depois fechar os olhos e render-se ante Morfeu.

**+ Mansão Potter/Lestrange +**

**+ Noite+**

- Então, Raymunda, que tal o teu namoro com Patrícia Parkinson (7)? E Ryan, o teu namoro com Afonso Zabini (8)?

A cara dos adolescentes eram poemas, mas logo sorriram e contaram ao pai como iam as suas vidas. Rodolphus sorriu.

Finalmente, depois de tantos anos, sentia-se livre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Angel – forma carinhosa, de como Rodolphus chama a Harry.

(2) Draco – morreu na guerra, ás mãos do pai.

(3) Morfeu – Deus dos sonhos

(4) Selene – Deusa da Lua, e amante de Draco.

(5) Raymunda – É Médium.

(6) Sirius e os Potters – Estão mortos e moram com Harry e Draco no Paraíso.

(7) Patrícia Parkinson – Filha de Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger.

(8) Afonso Zabini – Filho de Blaise Zabini e Ron Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pandora Narcissa Black**

**05/11/2006**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter** (**Angel**) – Daniel Radcliff

**Draco Malfoy** – Tom Felton

**Rodolphus Lestrange** – Orlando Bloom (ainda que não seja o actor original)

**Raymunda L. Potter** – Angelina Jolie

**Ryan L. Potter** – Elijah Wood. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
